Killcount
In the City of the Great Beings Pocket Dimension, created by the Great Beings, powerful forces, the Corrupted Baterra, took over command, and now rule. The Great Beings, seeing a potentional threat to them, took the greatest heroes of all times and dimensions to eliminate the robotic creatures. Telling them it is 'just a small competition, for fun' most accepted, and now fight to kill the last creature. However, before doing so, they must eliminate the Wall of Creation. Meanwhile, the Great Beings got a brainwash by the Baterra, and now think everything is truly a game. Now, the heroes must fight against the greatest inventors in the universe... And their mad creations. Prologue Rando walked. The street was more like a neverending road, than an once normal street. The buildings collapsed behind him, only because of his footsteps. He didn`t even watch them anymore. He feared nothing anymore. Nothing... Except for Skorr. The one who murdered three of his teammates. The Baterra were responsible for his wounds on his arm. Night fell. Rando searched shelter in one of the smaller buildings. As he lied down, he slowly fell asleep. ---- Skorr watched Rando. Does he sleep? he asked himself. He does. Skorr aimed his gun. With one shot, he made a tiny hole in Rando`s skull. He got asleep. Tomorrow, he had an appointment with the Great Beings. Ch. 1 ~ Resurrection "Skorr. Bounty hunter. Working for the Great Beings from the Prime Universe. Allowed." The metal door opened for Skorr. He was surprised by the good mood the Great Beings were in, when he told his story. "I have fulfilled my mission. Can I now have my payment, or should I grab it myself? I would give it if you want to keep any money." "Easy, Skorr. Why having to recieve it so quick? We still have a day of celebrating your victory." "No, I`d like to go on." "But you are not yet finished, are you? Another payment waits for you." "What?" "Did you think you were the winner? No, you are now eliminator. You will kill for payment. As long as you want. Every time, you`ll gain more. And those aren`t powerful enough to stop your sharp-shooting, are they? Think about it. Tommorrow, we would like an answer." ---- The Element Lord of Technology appeared slowly. Together with him, he saw Chronuva, Maserix, Altor, Leviathos, and others. Millennium looked around quickly. When a Great Being appeared at the door, he grabbed her troath. "What madness is this? Where is that piece of Muaka Dung Skorr? And who won?" he growled. "Worm. It won`t help anything if you silence the only one able to answer your questions." Maserix said, growling afterwards. Millennium let him go. He had almost defeated this 'Maserix' in battle, though he was killed by the power of a Pakari. As the female being talked, they could hear an elevator coming down. It was Kroz, a Great Being. "I understand your stress, though I am not impressed by the people who are showing their stress by showing their sheer power, instead of mind. I would like you to listen." "A few weeks ago, aproxximately one and a half month we asked you all to participate in Killcount, a game of strength. In a few weeks, the teammate of Mersery, Skorr, betrayed his team, and got working for us. We have also recruited two beings who did not want to participate, Kawa and Iruka, as other beings siding with us, and thus, with the Baterra. Now, you should watch them also, though it is not needed to kill them." he spoke. "The Baterra also still have something we kept a secret, the Wall of Creation. With this machinery, they can create thousands of more Baterra. Your new objective to win is to stop the wall. We recommend you work with other people than you did. Even if they are you enemies, tehy can be of great help. You have one day to form teams, and get used to each other. You will be left alone now." The two Great Beings got away with the elevator. "And what now? Galika, any ideas?" Jareroden said grumbling. "It seems Flardrek and Dredzek side with each other. They could be good help, if Dredzek does stop thinking he is amazingly strong." Oscuro walked over to Nalek. "Nalek, you seem to be a strong warrior, want to protect me when needed?" "Of course. But I heard you rather want to be alone. Why this question?" "I figured out it isn`t so bad to have someone cover your back. And we can possibly handle Skorr together." Oscuro explained. "I also noticed Tomoe and Tryx are good fighters, and Shika seems to have great potential." ---- Skorr walked around the small buildings. His meeting place with Iruka and Kawa must be somewhere here. A chill wind got around him. The flags on top of the wooden houses waved slowly. The wind got stonger and stronger, while the flags were pulled upwards. The sky became blood red. Iruka landed before him. As he stood up, he spoke to Kawa, landed beside him, in words unknown to Skorr. Kawa nodded. She blasted a powerful beam of energy befoe Skorr, letting dust fly up inside the smal hurricane they created. "You are a strong being, Skorr. You will be of great help to us. But, in the near future, leave us alone. We have other matters than just kill beings. You will learn soon enough..." As Iruka stopped talking, they were pulled up by a beam of a ship hiding above the clouds. Skorr stayed behind down. When Skorr heard a sound similar to an Airship of Metru Nui, the clouds disappeared as mysterious as they came. ---- Sabre walked through the streets. His escape with Rellier and others made an ideal way of getting some early kills. He should only watch out for the patrols of Baterra, and 'Eliminators'. The sky was cloudy, ond light flashes came from them. Several buildings at the horizon fell down, killing a few Baterra in the process. "Attention Baterra. Get out of hiding places. Dangerous." Sabre lead his gang to a stable looking building. "Alright... We will sleep here. If anyone wakes up, he`ll change guard with the current. Maserix starts guard." he said. "Now search for a good place to sleep. This looks stable..." Sabre climbed up a ladder. The steps cracked as he walked up. Several were missing, leaving a hole. "No good. Too rotten." he grumbled as he walked down again. Jericho opened a door. It could barely move of rust. The cracking sound alerted a few rats hiding in the cellar. They ran out of seeing the light. Fikou webs were everywhere. "No good place. too buggy..." ---- 95 shuddered. On three monitors, the newfomed teams could observe the city, packed with different environments. Waterfalls, deserted industrial areas, and even volcanic tunnels beneath the city. On one, they could see Kawa and Iruka sharpening their blades. As they proceeded, they tested throwing knives several times. All were perfect throws. The screen switched to another place. A Kikanalo herd passed by. When the dust disappeared, Iruka and Kawa were to be seen again. "How... What?!" 95 shouted, although not too loud. "Incredible... Those are good" Breaker whispered. As a few more Kikanalo passed by, they were gone in the dust. Ch. 2 ~ Field battling "Sabre... Sabre... Wake up, Sabre... We need to fight our way to the trophy.." Sabre yawned. "Jericho... Please. I`m tired. I waked up in an hour, and for five hours long, none waked up... Rellier now has guard duty." Maserix grumbled when he reached the door. "Hey, Rellier! You got guard duty, no sleep time!" "Huh, wha... Oh, Maserix... It`s you. Alright, I get up. Man, this is hard." As they walked outside, Baterra patrols got over street. "Intruders! Prepare firing system!" "Quick, get in!" Rellier shouted. As all others ran inside, he tried to fend off all Baterra. "Prepare Stun Blasters! Get ready for a shock!" A Baterra launched a metal, small, sattelite-dish like bullet, hitting Rellier in his chest. He quickly got inside. "Shock!" Rellier got an electric bolt through his body. He stumbled away from the door. "Shock!" He fell down. He grabbed a pole, and pulled himself up slowly. "Shock!" Electric waves pulsed from his body through the whole building. Pillars crumbled. Walls chrushed. The three warriors tried to get out. As they came out, the building fell apart. Rellier beneath it. "Take them away to the prison!" ---- Leviathos faced Krakanus. "Why is the lowest rated life form I've ever seen here also? Or did you just step into some portal?" he laughed. "Krakanus, please. Let`s not fight. We shall conspire to win. The Great Being said it." "Lowest rated life form ever seen? If you did ever got able to look in the mirror before it broke, you would know you were lower than me!" "Enough! This is your end!" Leviathos leaped at Krakanus, and slammed his blade into the Makuta`s chest. Krakanus responded by stabbing Leviathos in his arm with a found knife. Leviathos screamed as the knife cut through his hide. He smashed Krakanus away with his newfound Deepsea Blade, and stabbed his leg with a knife lying on the ground. Krakanus fell screaming to the ground. "Emergency! Defeat Krakanus and Leviathos!" "Well, Noctian. It seems we have to keep this short. But I will find you!" "I`m sure!" They both teleported away. ---- Oscuro leaped over Kawa. In a mad idea of surviving, he blasted an elemental beam to Kawa, which did not hurt her at all. Kawa smashed her Mizutoku blade, charged with energy, in Oscuro. He fell to the ground. Groaning, he slowly weakened. "I`ll let you live... For now. We have other plans involving you." she said, as she heard Nalek coming waking up from her unconciousness. "Oscuro! Is everything OK? Are you hurt?" "I`m fine, Nalek. Don`t worry. I`ll save myself." Oscuro groaned quietly. "Hey, what is that?" He pointed to a paper on the ground. As he read it, he shocked. I am the Baterra Master. I spread Darkness and dread. Follow me or perish in darkness. You will do as I command. Do not doubt my orders, as they will lead to conquest. he read aloud. "Shocking. And interesting... Why does this show up in a game? It seems so... Serious. Like this is reality, just as our real battles." Nalek stumbled out "Something is not OK with this. We shall get on. Maybe that will reveal the problem. Now, I see a team in the persons you mentioned earlier. We should find them. They could help us with this mystery." ---- Zaeron and Altor walked over the streets. With a kill quota of five, they were good on the way to win, they thought. Nothing was less true. Unknown to them, a dangerous hunter was after them. Four-armed, and using Skrall Tribal Blades and shortblades, this was a treat to reckon with. However, he stayed behind the buildings. Four Baterra, using Mini-Thrusters, glided over the street. Their Comlinks beeped, as they communicated. "Strike and kill!" Two of them gained normal Thrusters, the others gained legs and blades. "Deliver to Baterra Master" Zaeron used his hidden blades to strike down one Baterra. As he sparked, the other answered the brutish kill with their Plasma Bullet Machine Gun. As they shot, Altor used his Kualsi to speed to one of the buildings. As he jumped from wall to wall, he took down one of the Baterra in the air. It landed on his newly grown feet, and hit Zaeron with his Shock Force Dagger. As Zaeron fell down, Altor dived with his claws into the power supply of the first, creating an explosion slaying one of the robots still standing. The robot gained four Mini-Thrusters, and two sharp Razor Talons. He attacked Altor with one, leaving the other absorb energy. Altor blocked, and cut one Mini-Thruster off, making the Baterra wobble in the air. He smashed his claw in the chest of the mechanic warrior. He walked away, letting Zaeron behind. "Baterra count: nearly half a million!" ---- "Come in please." "Baterra Master, I have rather... Disturbing news. Altor and Zaeron have fought four Baterra. Surprisingly, they won. However, Zaeron did most likely not survive." "It does not matter, my spy. It is all the plan. With the power I will gain here, I won`t need those pieces of junk anymore. Then, the way is free to conquer the world. And then, the Universe! And even the Great Beings will fall before my might, as they are supposed to do." "But, what if the Greatest Reward is not what you want? What if it is different? And, what if someone takes it away before your nose?" "What if, what if... You are too, unconfident of my plans. I am sorry, but I will not tolerate this behaviour anymore. My plan is not something to be questioned. My power is not to be questioned. I am superior to you, Kawa, and even the Great Beings. I will not fail!" Ch. 3 ~ Zaeron`s Revenge Zlatrix cut the last Baterra in half. All seven of the Force Team were now defeated. The large street before him seemed safe. He waved the others to come. The street looked a bit like a shopping street. Big buildings with windows as large as the Toa himself. Then, at the side of the street, was Zaeron. The one he killed the last time, now was dead. At least, he seemed dead. When Zlatrix and his new allies came closer, he groaned. The Toa of Twilight was still alive. Barely, but alive. With his last strenghts, he grabbed Maloks leg. "Help... Me..." he groaned. Malok picked him up. "What are you doing?" Verx asked. "He is the one who killed Zlatrix." "And the one who is a Toa of Twilight, and a potentional treat to the Baterra. With him at our team, one of us can win." "Good." Zlatrix said, with some resistance. "I believe I have seen a hospital over a few streets back. Take him there." ---- "Spherius Avenue." Zlatrix read. "Here it should be." "Reporting intruder to Force Team five! Got respond! Attack!" The Baterra standing behind the building attacked. He blasted his blade with his cannon, killing Verx. "Elimination count: One!" Zlatrix screamed of anger, blasting the Baterra to pieces with his gun. The others came. Six Baterra, all armed with a gun and longsword, came up. Zlatrix cut one to pieces. Malok two others. The remaining started to glow. As they merged, a four-armed, monstrous being came out, towering over even Zlatrix`s Makuta compainon Malok. He blasted Zlatrix away, and chrushed the blade of Malok. "Kill!!! Chrush!!! Break!!!" It blasted Malok away. Dark waves came over his enourmous blade. He blasted them all out in one powerful blast. The two beings fell down. The fusion grabbed both. "No... Survivor...!!!" Zlatrix cut off the arm holding him. He blasted away the creature a few bio. "Me... Unstoppable!!!" "No one kills them except for me." A a voice said from the dark street. "I will win" It was Altor. Altor clawed open the body of the Fusion. The Baterra beeped and cracked. "Unstoppable!!!" He smashed Altor away. Altor leaped over the arm holding Malok, slicing it. "One time. I won`t help you more." Altor blasted with a gun, sending the Baterra a few bio backwards again. "None will beat me here." He smached open the chest, revealing its inside. Malok blasted him right in the hole. As the Baterra cracked and broke down, Altor grabbed a sword, belonging to Zlatrix. "As I said: No one kills them except for me. I`m gonna do it now." Altor slashed open Zlatrix. He screamed outy of pain. "Now Zaeron is not with us anymore..." He slashed at Malok. "I am freed of his good intentions..." He aimed the gun at Malok. "And of you!" Suddenly, he screamed. A blade sprouted out of his chest. "Missed me?" Zaeron slowly got up. He killed the one once trying to kill him, and who left him to die. "I wanted to do that for so long." ---- Millennium attacked Mersery. The two`s dispute over the ages had created a wall between the two. Mersery leaped over the dark entity, and hit him in his back with his staff. Millennium cleaved a rock in half, almost hitting Mersery. He dodged just in time, and kicked him away. Millenium stood icy still. Mersery hit him two, three times. Millennium slowly moved again. His axe cut the top of Mersery`s staff off. Mersery kicked. Millennium stumbled back. Dredzek atatcked Mersery. He sliced open his arm, leaking his essence out. Mersery groaned as Millennium raised his axe. Dredzek kept his claw at Mersery`s troath. "Stop!" Flardrek screamed. "This won`t help us win." "And you are how strong you can stop us?" Dredzek treatheneed "Shall I show?" He blasted a flare out of his Magma Blaze Sword, setting small pieces of Dredzek`s armor, covered in plants of another fight, on fire. Dredzek screamed of annoyance. He sliced Flardrek`s leg open. Flardrek got to the ground. Just as Dredzek wanted to kill the Glatorian, Millennium made him stop. "It is of no use to us to kill him. Leave them. Their time will come." he said. "In the meantime, we shall seperate for our own safety. Come Dredzek." "You, me. We`ll fight it out... Later." Dredzek threatened to Flardrek. ---- Leviathos walked alone. He had left the team created shortly after the sending, after several disputes wiith Krakanus and Neocrax. He had seen Baterra, but they seemingly saw no danger in him. They knew better after he sliced them in pieces. Now, he had no team, no help. What should he do now? He saw a tall, only lightly broken tower. It looked a bit like a control center. As he walked in, he heard the wood squeaking under his feet. Mechanical parts clanged as the cabinet blocking the stairs was trown out of Leviathos`s way. He climbed up the stairs. The steps cracked and squeaked loud. Leviathos`s big body was heavy enough to make some break. As he climbed up further and further, he saw dead bodies on the floors, with rounds of guns around. More and more were to be seen, until he came on the roof. "So, the Noctian arrived on my roof." a cloaked being said. "Ready to be eliminated. Alone, unarmed by the Baterra." He smiled. "Almost dead." "Almost dead? I have no wounds or anything!" "No, no, not yet. But your meeting with me already determined your fate." "Show me!" Leviathos jumped at the cloaked being. ---- Sabre growled and cursed. Being caught by the Baterra after the collapse of the building they hid in, they now were imprisoned in a cell under the surface. The heat was impossible to resist. Jericho had already made a fresh wind curretn in the cell, but the heat truly killed them. Still, Maserix had hope. With Rellier chrushed under a building, their team now had three. One of them being a large being, almost unstoppable, the other being a Toa of Air which was more experienced with dirty tricks than escaping from a prison a hot as a volcano. "What if we dig away of here? It could work..." Maserix proposed. "Try it if you want. It won`t help anyway. Have you seen how deep we are?" Maserix started to dig in the hot wall. After a few minutes, he reached the earth. Sabre, bored, tried to help. As they all helped, they got in hotter earth all the time. Until they got in a cave. The rocky ground was hot, just as the earth they dug through. As they walked further and further, they discovered what was able to be seen on the screens in the Great Beings`s hide out: A volcanic labyrinth. When they climbed up the rocky wall before them, they could see the maze as never before. A place of lava and darkness. The molten stone streamed through the rock, as pieces or the maze collapsed because of their molten bases. The maze was overseeable, but also lethal. Caves got through, making it the most lethal, dangerous, and excellent hiding place they had ever see. At least, if they knew how to get out. As the ground began to shake, the group jumped to the maze itself, and they came into a tunnel going upwards. It wasn`t long. As they emerged into another cave, they saw a new danger. A Baterra fortress fully created out of rock, a river of lava surrounding it. Baterra stood at the sides and walls, in a powerful, armored, reddish form. Their weapons were shifted to Smoke Missile Launchers and claws, while they had a blade on the wrist. It was medium long, and had powerful, shining cutting sides. They all gasped. Out of fear, and out of amazement. But mostly out of exitement. With that fortress, they could take over the caves. Ch. 4 ~ For Conquest! Sabre stood before the entrance. His team killed all guards at the front gate. He knacked his fingers. "OK guys, ready for action? Let`s do this. For Conquest!" They stormed inside the fortress. Two Baterra showed from behind walls. They beeped as the communicated. Their wings blazed with stored energy. Blades sprouted out of the demonic fortress`s walls. The Baterra gained longswords. they charged at Jericho. The Toa commanded not to interfere with the battle. He used his blade to burst one of them in a blade. The other grew powerful horns and claws. Dark energies surrounded him. He boosted at the Toa of Air as a menacing demon. Jericho dodged, and cut through him. The two pieces fell on the ground. They continued, as a large chamber opened before their eyes. The walls disappeared, and all walls sprouted spikes. "Sabre, you lead us in a demon fortress." Maserix said, slaying on of the fife Baterra surrounding them. Sabre cut through another`s chest. The three left formed a powerful, bestial form. Horned, glowing black, his eyes gleaming a white, shining light. Dark forces surrounding his body, forming new Baterra. The new robots captured Jericho and Sabre. It was all up to Maserix. The dark Baterra pulled a blazing sword. Maserix took a halberd of one of the walls. Equal in size, they leaped at each other, clashing in the air. Maserix growled. He bursted the monster away. The robot reacted with a dark blast, right from his chest. He hit Maserix, instantly paralyzing him. As the robot bowed over the being, ready to kill him, Maserix blasted a beam equalling a Nova Blast, blowing the robot into the wall. Its mechanical parts carcked from impact. Maserix raised the halberd, and striked at the Baterra. It chrushed his arm off. The robotic demon blasted with his Doom Beams, almost killing Maserix. He rose up, and readied himself for a cruel kill. Maserix growled loud as the being`s sword almost got into pure energy. the Great Being glowed as hatred and anger formed a powerful gleam of power around him. He charged at the robot, and broke through him. The sensors cracked and beeped, as the Baterra demon fell to his knees. His clawed hands cracked as he held himself with them. His arms broke off slowly. He fell down slowly. The new Baterra broke apart, and the three moved on. ---- Krakanus`s blade cut through the main circuit of the Baterra Merge. The monstrous being, almost looking like a shadowy Nui-Jaga, slowly broke through his battered and pitted legs of the Makuta`s endless attacks. Half a day. Half a day, and unimaginable power, had it took to defeat the Scorpion creature. Night had fell during their struggle, and as the light of the sensors and searchlights faded away, they could see the moon rising from the horizon. The city looked peaceful. Baterra hid in their shelters, as the world started to move. The sounds of bestial predators were to be heard, as wolf holws. Though everything calmed down, Krakanus did not. He and Neocrax seperated from Kaluu and Chameleo, when Krakanus was on the winning hand. The dark forces around the Baterra still facinated Krakanus. His power was strong, but this dark power just... was different. And still, still it was familiar. He used his power of absorbtion to take a little bit of it. He felt madness coming through him. The power flew through his body as a rocket through a high-speed Chute of Le-Metru. His power grew bigger and bigger. His weapons crumbled as he channeled it. His armory broke as muscles emerges from his devolving body. His antidermis became more solid every second. He grew with power and felt shadow through his body. The Darkness took hold of him more and more. His eyes changes in hollow holes. His vision got cluttered up by pure blood red sight. Neocrax, not having absorbed the energy, stood before the hulking monster, now broke through his armor in fully organic state. Krakanus screamed a sound so horrorous, even Leviathos, fighting the cloaked being, could hear it. He stood on his four limbs, and fangs emerged from his long, razor-sharp teeth. He grabbed Neocrax with his clawed, beastly hand, and put him on his back. Krakanus started to run. He forced himself through buildings. As Neocrax screamed, he slowly was absorbed by the flesh. He cried of pain and fear, as all of his power was forcefully given to his master. As he cried out his last scream for help, his mouth got flooded by the Antidermis of the beast. As the monstrosity rushed trough the buildings, he hit one particular tower. The tower Leviathos was on. ---- About half a day ago Leviathos jumped at the cloaked being. He raised his weapon, ready to slam it. The being took his hands out of the cloak. He turned around, and grabbed Leviathos`s neck. Not preventing his breathing, he showed his mask. It was not clear for Leviathos what is was, but a shiny glow came from a stone of chrystal on top. The glow increased as the being tightened his grip. Leviathos`s breath was gone. He cried for help with his last breath. The being lost his grip. Leviathos hung as dead. As he was dropped, he moved. "What? Madness! You should have been dead." Leviathos hit the being at his legs. They were clearly visible. It took a hooked staff. He grabbed the mutated Leviathan, and dropped him off the building. He smiled widely. Cries for help were hearable clear. Clanging sound was heard. As he trurned back, he heard the thing he would never forget: "You can put me with Takea, Zyglak, even the most ancient Rahi... But none droppes me!" Laviathos smashed his blade into the mask. The being stumbled back of pain. Laviathos grabbed his cloak. As he pulled it off, he screamed of the vision. It was the thing he feared most since his first encounter with him. "You! I thought you were killed!" He looked into the face of one of the most hated ememies of all. Minutes they stood there, watching each other. The being pulled asword. Laviathos pulled his Deepsea Blade. They stormed at each other. Their weapons hit each other. It was an even battle. No being ever was so detemrimened as these. They wanted to kill each other. The body of the dark being glowed as the stone increased power. His strenght increased. Leviathos slowly was pushed backwards. He looked down. He was standing at the rail of the roof. He touched the stone. Power flowed through him. He slowly pushed his opponent away. Slowly, he gained power. His absorbing abilities granted him power to beat his old enemy. The power he used flowed through his weapon. The being was slowly stumbling back of pain. He smashed Leviathos away. Without any fear, Leviathos attacked the stone on his mask. The power flow through both bodies disappeared slowly. Ch.5 ~ The Beast Emerges Leviathos hit the dark warrior. He stormed at the stone as a powerful claw of shadow grabbed it, and put it in the being`s hand. His armory started to glow once more. Leviathos could feel fear through his body. The power that stone gave was amazing. If someone like him got it, it could mean the end of all. In madness, he stormed at the warrior, blazing with power. He smashed his Deepsea Blade into the glowing armor. The target grabbed the blade, and melt it with Plasma powers. The heat made Leviathos scream. His body now only stayed alive by willpower. Willpower to defeat the mad being responsible for attacks on Noctia. Power of Plantlife granted him a blade of thorns and spikes. It fused itself to the wielder, made him fuse with plantlife. Thorns sprouted over his body. He was forced to attack by power, as his opponent watched how he gained power. He aatacked the being with great power. His thorned blade blazed through the air. The darkness inside Leviathos comes out slowly, as the being thought. He dodged the attack, and grabbed the blade. The power of the stone on his mask imbued the Noctian with power also. But different. Leviathos fell to his knees. His eyes turned red. His sight became a blur. Powers surrounded his body, when the vines burned away to ashes of the power. His body glowed with light, as his armory turned black of the energy they were exposed to. The glow, formerly yellow, turned dark purple as Leviathos`s hidden ability of Space-Time gained control. The Noctian`s body glowed, and transformed into a energy. Glowing of pure power, he raged at the once cloaked being. His eyes blue of energy, his body purple, Leviathos chrushed the armor of the being completely. However, the dark creature regenerated him once more. As wounds healed and scars disappeared, Leviathos formed his body out of the swirling mass of energy again. Slowly, the energy faded off. Leviathos fell to his knees, losing energy quickly. As the being who had put on his cloak again wanted to deliver the final blow, a being chrushed to the building. The cloaked warrior wielding a great axe fell off balance, while Leviathos could hear screaming, stopped by the sound of slow drowing. As the Noctian jumped off the crumbled buildiing, off the the horizon, screams of pain were to be heard out of the mouth of the cloaked being, now getting chrushed beneath rocks. ---- Krakanus woke up slowly. His vision still a blur, he could feel he still was a Makuta. However, he was not in his doings. He could only think. Think of what happened. He took the energy of the Baterra Merge. Then, all a big blurry mass of visions. He saw dark forces gathering over the city. A creature with a power unimaginable. And then, he saw the sun, consuming the city, and all they were on. And, after that? Nothing. All but nothing. Cluttered up vision. A strange reddish glow. And then, nothing. As he raised up, he saw what did happen to his outside. The power he took created a beast. Krakanus`s Antidermis had became more solid as he slept. He could feel a thick hide. Then he realized something. With the body he had, he could kill off all Baterra. And Leviathos. ---- Jareroden waked up slowly. The smooth voice of Galika pierced through his dreams. He lied on the ground. As he stood up, he saw a glowing stone on the ground. When he took it, the whole chamber moved. objects soared through the air, above his eyes. Galika stood before him. She seemed not to see it. As he watched her mouth move, he couldn`t hear anything. As a bolt shot through her head, Galika grabbed her head, and fell to her knees. Jareroden tried to help her, but he couldn`t come to her. An invisible wall blocked him. Galika cried. "What are you doing? Stop! Aaaaah!" Jareroden talked. At least, he tried to. Nothing came out of his mouth. The world flashed before his eyes. ~~~~ "Jareroden, finally." The friendly face of Galika was watching him. "You were screaming to me. What was it? You said: "What happens, what am I doing? Let me help you!"" Galika`s face changed from friendly to asking, almost afraid and worried. "Nothing... Just a bad dream..." "Alright then. We shall get going. Remember? We have to wake Sedriss and Sovnoron. We are going to look for Mersery and Flardrek today, to team up. We doubt they will say no. "Oh, yes. And, what happened to Benjarmin? He was with us too." "Tonight, he ran off. He was going to look for "Real help, no weak Toa." as he said" "Well, that cleans up mess. Let`s get going now the Baterra aren`t that active yet." ---- Zaeron`s blade blazed with energy. The power he gained from the city was something even he couldn`t believe.The charges gives by the blade he used now broke the armory of the Baterra with ease. It`s helper, a Bestial Predator Baterra, was quickly slain by Zlatrix. The Baterra cracked as they were thrown on eachother. Defeated. The three warriors had already slain many Baterra. They only hadn`t encountered the eliminators yet. They heard a clank behind them. As they turned around, they could see a being following the description of Iruka. Together with him was Kawa, the one who killed Malok the last time. Zaeron readied himself once more. His teammates did the same. Pulling their weapons, they laughed. Zaeron`s eyes gleamed in the burning sun. Malok charged at Kawa, who quickly blocked with her Mizutoku shield. Her blade smashed Malok away a few bio, and her shield pushed Malok away. Malok hit Kawa with his staff. His sword collected all light from the area, covering it in darkness. The only thing to see was the blade. He smashed Kawa away, and kicked her to the ground. He held his blade before his face. Kawa saw an evil smile on his face. He pulled it up, and smashed it down. Kawa dodged barely, and hooked him off balance with her legs. She put her blade at Malok`s neck. She looked evil in the light of the blade. Kawa took away the blade. She readied herself to smash. She never got the chace, as Zlatrix kicked her away. He bowed over her, and smashed her unconcious. Iruka smashed Zaeron away. His laser beams made holes in the battlefield. Zaeron dodged one once more. I should attack. I can`t win. he thought, dodging another beam. He jumped at Iruka. the Toa raised his sword. He charged his energy in the blade. He pulsed the enrgy in a glow. he smashed Iruka awy with a nice blow of his sword. his blade pierced through one of the walls. Iruka dodged blows easily. he blasted Zaeron away with his blade. He smashed him against a wall. "Now you are lost." He pushed his blade against his trouth. As he cut through, Zaeron breathed heavily. His air slowly faced awaty. his head got heavier and heavier. he slowly fell down. "Painful deaths are so much fun." he said calmly. He walked back to Kawa. Zlatrix tried to stop him, but has simply thrown away by Iruka. As Iruka took Kawa off the ground, he laughed quietly. "My work here is done. Happy burial." As he walked away, Kawa in his hands, he looked back one time again, only to see a dark power around Zaeron. Slowly, the Toa got up. His blade in his hand, his other hand in a fist. His face evil and angry, he walked to Iruka slowly. Going faster, faster, and running, he jumped at the member of the Fallen Six. Slowly, he gained more energy. His power raised visible. He hit Iruka several times, until he pulled his Kazekyoruan. He blown Zaeron away. Zaeron landed on him feet, and ran off again. His anger ruled him now. He blasted energy at Iruka, who stumbled back. Seeing Zaeron could beat him, he walked up a staircase. Zaeron, determined to kill, followed him, only to find a bladed being, blazing with force, at the top. It was Iruka, but not the same,. he balsted Zaeron away. As a wonder, Zaeron landed on his feet, and survived. He quickly, with his team, ran away. He still was alive. Iruka laughed on top. "Exactly following our plans..." ---- Mersery aged the Baterra slowly. As the Bestial Predator came to him, it slowly broke down. As it collapsed, another Baterra hit Mersery in his back. He fell on the ground, the Baterra standing over him. The robot gaised its blade slowly. Mersery couldn`t look. And with Flardrek unconcious, the Baterra had free play. However, Mersery could hear the Baterra cracking and squeaking slowly. Slowly, but louder and louder. As he opened his eyes, he saw the longsword of the Baterra above him. It was almost slashing open his head. Howver, it had stopped. Brown places of rust were to be seen on the arm. As he slowly regained his complete attention, he could hear a female voice giggle. As her got away from the sharp weapon, he saw Galika. The Toa of Water had apperantly rusted the Baterra to a status his movements were totally prevented. "What are you doing here? You should be killing Baterra. Not save people." "Do you tell us you would like to be dead? I wouldn`t want to have to kill you. Or, better said, see you die." "But, you don`t want to win?" "Why? It is fun, but we all come back. I don`t have to win." Mersery stood up slowly. He raised his hand, and shook Galika`s. "Where is Jareroden? He was with you, I heard." A voice came from Flardrek`s position. "No, I`m not Jareroden. I`m not even here, trying to heal Flardrek!" It was the Toa of Psionics. They all laughed. As Flardrek slowly groaned, they all came to look. "Ugh... I will never use any mechanical weapon anymore..." "Flardrek!" they all shouted. "You`re Alive!" Interesting... So my old teammates have got with Mr. Headache. But where are Millennium and the others? They should be eliminated. Quick! Skorr thought. He was watching thye battle with the Baterra from the beginning. I shall find that axed menace, and slay him once and for all. Then, nothing stops me from slaying the others. And gain my reward again... Ch. 6 ~ Chamber Gamma Pondering, the Baterra Master pushed a button. Iruka, damaged from his battle with Zaeron, came in. "This is not what I expect from you, Iruka. If I say: Kill Zaeron, then he should stay dead." he spoke. "But I am willing to give you another chance. If you do it well, you may see the light of day once more. Kill the Bounty Hunter named Skorr, and bring his corpse to me." "I will not fail, sir." Iruka said bowing. As the member of the Fallen Six walked out, the Baterra Master cackled. "Exactly as planned. With Skorr in my claws, I can make him a slave of my empire also. And none will escape to the reign of the Baterra. ---- Millennium cut off the head of the Baterra fusion, formed out of two Baterra. The beast had took an hour to finish off. "Ah, the power of Time," he laughed. "Such an helpful waepon when used correctly. Benjarmin, now to say you had control over those other three single Baterra..." "I would advise you not to insult me, Millennium. You may be a better robot slayer, I can still cut off your head if you want." "Show me," he smiled. Benjarmin slashed his blade through Millenniums neck. As he fell down, Benjarmin felt a strong pain in his back. "When I use my Axe of Eternity. You can`t win. As soon as you turn around, I am a mere illusion again." "This round is yours, woodcutter. But when I`ll have to, I`ll cut you in small pieces." ---- His name was Flardrek, Glatorian of Fire. He used a powerful Thornax Launcher, and a Magma Blaze Sword. At least, he used to. Now, he only had possession of two daggers. Slowly coming through the city`s jungle, he cut the vines away. Slowly but steadily, he stealtly moved through the neverending forest. Mersery was right behind him. Jareroden got his own way, securing the outer sides of the forest. Together, they could win. Being friends since they met, Jareroden and Mersery were always sharing opinion. Independent of each other, they were percfect in fight, in which they already had shown potential. Mersery felt something falling on his head. He wiped it off, and looked at his hand. It were small ashes, combined with Plasma. "Skorr..." he growled. "Flardrek, go... quick. This is too dangerous." As the Glatorian walked away, he slowly took his blade. Not showing any fear, he raised it. "Skorr! Do not hide as a coward! Show the power you got! I know you want it! ---- Characters Trivia *This was slightly inspired by all other FttD Contests made until now. *Several weapons of the Corrupted Baterra were invented by Baterra 1202, and the nonplayer MoC`s Kawa and Iruka were created by Scorpion665. All other characters are of VNT`s, or competitors. *The Baterra talking is marked with Italic text and notes of exclamation. They do, however, not shout all the time. *The Baterra count first appeared in ch. 2, is a counter slightly inspired by the kills which are shouted over the field at TEG. Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Fight to the Death Contests Category:Stories Category:Killcount AS